


Glory

by MusesatMidnight



Series: We Used To Be Giants [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gen, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Invasion, Minor Original Character(s), The Fall Of Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusesatMidnight/pseuds/MusesatMidnight
Summary: The Fall of Uzushiogakure from three different perspectives during the siege. From the first to fall, the leader of the invading force and a child losing their home to war and fear.A different viewpoint to Uzushio's from 'It Takes a Village' but set during the same time period and universe.This is all SecretHideOut's fault because they told me they wanted to see a different point of view of the Fall. So here you go!ITAV will be updated later on this evening, so no worries, the usual update schedule will be upheld!
Relationships: Uzushio & all the children
Series: We Used To Be Giants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to post some stories/events separate from the main storyline. This'll be because: they don't necessarily fit in because the main character isn't going to be adopted and/or their opinion doesn't help the story flow, or it's an alternate view of a chapter, or because it will bump the age rating of the main story up (one of the later stories to come!). 
> 
> Each one will be inspired by or part of the storyline of It Takes a Village and a song. Cause I'm a lisztomaniac - someone who needs to listen to music all the time - and sometimes lyrics invoke ideas.  
> The whole series has been titled after the lyrics from Giant by Dermot Kennedy (which is my new favourite song at the moment). 
> 
> I hope you like this slightly different side story! Let me know what you think.

Glory

_She’s singing to me “Glory”_

-Dermot Kennedy

*

_For all the moments never known  
‘Cause he stepped off of the tallest sail  
For all the love he’d left below in the waves  
He made his peace with letting go  
Said some things he’d never dared to say  
The one the lighthouse left alone, never saved._

The night was calm, the waves gentle and the whirlpools steady for once. Hitoshi loved being on watch on nights like this. Spending time on the lighthouse that shone like a beacon for the ships to warn them of the whirlpools and the reef that lay beneath.

He made his way around the upper walkway above the tall windows from which the lighthouse’s light poured. It was one of the best vantage points on the whole of Uzushio, or at least in his opinion.

Far below, out amongst the waves there was a whale’s tail cutting through the water as they played in the cloudy night. He had seen the pod earlier when the moon had been out, but it was harder to see now with the cloud bank moving in from the mainland.

Hitoshi breathed in and froze. There was something different. The scent of sea spray had changed. He peered into the darkness out on the ocean. Something wasn’t right.

Instincts had him dodging as senbon hurtled to where he had been stood only seconds before. He turned and flung himself off the top of the lighthouse, his hand reaching out and grabbing the rope that hung down the entire lighthouse without hesitation. He had practised this move many times in both daylight and the blackness of night.

He swung down to the next floor looking for his partners but found masked shinobi standing over their corpses. Blood was already trickling across the tiled floor towards him and the enemy stepped casually through the rivulets to position themselves between him and the warning bell.

Hitoshi sucked in a breath and assessed his enemy. Vastly out numbered he had no way to reach the bell. He pivoted and launched himself back out into the open air, grasping the long rope and sliding down it as it twisted from his movement. The thick strands burned his hands but he didn’t let go, holding on until he reached the ground, his knees bending to take the impact.

A kunai whistled past his cheek, slicing at his ear and embedded itself in the rock in front of him. Hitoshi cursed and darted off. If he could just make it to the beach there was another signal there. A bonfire and a warning bell. None of the other watchtowers positioned around the island had raised the alarm. He had to assume they had all be incapacitated. If he could just make it. He could make it and they could raise the barrier around the village. He could make it and his family would be safe.

Hitoshi yelped as blades sank into his legs, driving deep into muscle and bone. He stumbled but carried on, sheer desperation fuelling him. He would make it. He **would** make it.

He could have cried when the bonfire and bell came into sight, but his way was blocked by the enemy. They had divided, knowing where he was going. Some had remained to pursue him whilst the others took the trickier route but ended up ahead of him.

He brought his kunai out, one in each hand and twisted and turned to watch the enemy encircling him. He couldn’t make out their hitai-ate. The moon’s light through the clouds was too feeble.

“Well come on then!” He snarled challengingly. “I’m not gonna go down easy, you know!”

His enemy gave no reply save for the clash of blade on blade. Hitoshi knew he stood little chance of reaching the warning bell, but, if he could just…

An opportunity opened and he sent a wind jutsu howling and twisting through the air, slicing at his enemy and slamming into the warning bell. The bell swung viciously, and a frantic peal of chimes pierced the air.

Even as a sword drove itself through his back and glinted from his chest and more impaled him on all sides, Hitoshi smiled victoriously. He could hear the village stirring and rallying. His enemy cursed and pulled their blades from him.

His body fell backwards, left like a ragdoll on the rocks. His blood trickling over the stones of his homeland to seep into the seawater that was as known to him as his own breath.

He grinned through blood-stained teeth as Uzushio raged. He saw the seabirds launching themselves from the cliff and trees where they nested and gathering, flocking together with angry cries and caws.

Specks of dark that grew and amassed until they were a swirling vortex of wings, beaks, claws and talons.

As his light drained from him, he watched and heard Uzushio bellowing her defiance whilst at the same time she cradled his fallen body tightly, holding him close, preciously, lovingly.

*

_They found a letter that he wrote  
He said, “It’s best off if we burn the page”  
I wrote it very long ago in different days  
I guess I’m tired of talk of hope  
I’ve learned that doves and ravens fly the same  
But suddenly she’s all I know, an old refrain_

_A set of eyes had pinned him_

The siege of Uzushiogakure was unprecedented. Riichi was leading a combined force of several nations shinobi who had all foregone their hitai-ate at their leaders command. If they failed, if Konoha came to Uzushiogakure’s aid no nation would claim their actions. Even if it was obvious that some shinobi were from Kumo, Kiri, Iwa and the other smaller nations let alone the rogue ninja that had been hired to wage war.

His commander, his Kage had been the one to instigate this slaughter and Riichi had accepted gleefully. He enjoyed war and death and he was cunning and cold enough to want it to work without hesitation. He had scoped out Uzushiogakure, slipping onto the island as a merchant a few months ago.

It had been easy to infiltrate the village and a few roguish winks and some tumbles in various beds had enticed information from proud and eager lips. The men and women he had seduced hadn’t even remembered giving him the information. The beauty of being able to extract information whilst his informants were in a drugged haze from the special concoction, he coated his lips with.

Now however, Riichi was wondering how he hadn’t known about the island itself. The shinobi, their weapons and barriers he could handle. He knew about their message system, taking out the hawks that had been released to call for aid from Konoha was simple when you knew exactly where the birds were kept and could aim the siege weapons straight at that location.

But this… This was hell incarnate. The land and ocean itself were fighting back.

The first reports of boar and deer impaling and ripping unsuspecting shinobi apart had been dismissed as tales of genjutsu. But then more reports of a similar nature came in. Birds harried at them, ripping at exposed hair and skin with sharp beaks, talons and claws and the hooked beaks of predatory birds tearing bloody gouges.

Riichi had seen several shinobi being brought to the medics missing eyes. Talons had ripped them from their sockets, or they had been pecked out.

Then their ships had been forced to turn back, several of them having been sunk and the shinobi who managed to escape by running on the tumultuous waves crying about screaming monsters that had barged and battered until the wooden vessels cracked or capsized.

“They came out of nowhere! Giant whales playing with the ships as if they were nothing! There were sharks too! They grabbed the others and dragged them under the sea! The ocean is fighting against us Captain!”

Riichi had executed that shinobi, quelling the rumours before they could spread them further.

But he was disconcerted.

Bringing down the barrier that guarded the village had taken half of the first day and the beasts had only begun to attack once it fell and true fighting broke out between the invading force and the Uzushiogakure shinobi. Riichi made his way into the village, following the trail of devastation his soldiers and hired muscle had made.

Uzushio shinobi and civilians lay strewn around. Not a single one lacking defensive frontal wounds. They had fought well, fighting and guarding their home.

A few streets in and Riichi noticed that there were very few children’s corpses. He whirled and called for every shinobi to make sure the children didn’t escape. Not that there was any way off the island. Not for children who were untrained and couldn’t water walk. The port had been blocked off with his ships. Taking a vessel in the harbour would be a futile exercise.

“Commander! The children have been seen running into the woods. They appear to be led by…” His second in command trailed off.

“Who’s leading them?!” Riichi barked. They had been fighting for two days now. Two days and two nights. Most of the shinobi had fallen. There were a few Uzumaki still holding out and reports of a Shi who was slipping in and out of the attacking groups, culling them slowly. But their chakra was going to be depleted soon and there remained no medics left to heal them or give them a chakra boost.

“Foxes, Commander. Foxes have been taking the children out of the village. A few adults have been seen accompanying them. Pregnant women and young couples. Some of the village elders have formed a blockade and preventing our forces from pursuing.”

Riichi sneered, twisting his face grotesquely. The bloody animals on this island were insane.

As if to prove his point a grand stag, crowned with sharp tines that soared from his head clattered into view. The stag’s flanks were drenched with sweat and blood dripped from the points of his antlers. The beast bellowed a challenge before charging. Powerful muscles rippled across his body and propelled him forward, his head lowering as he thundered towards them.

Riichi grabbed his second in command and flung him into the stag’s path. The stag didn’t hesitate and drove into him. Riichi ignored the wet howl his subordinate gave but lifted his blade and slid it into the stag as it staggered to a stop beside him. The beast bellowed, a mournful sound that rang against the sounds of blades clashing and the roars of the fires that burned in buildings.

He left his sword in the stag and picked up a blade from one of his fallen subordinates. He followed the sound of fighting and saw his shinobi backing away from a pair of wizened Uzumaki. The couple were back to back and he knew they wouldn’t last long. Blood and wounds covered them. It was surprising that they had lasted this long.

He felt an almost grudging respect, especially as the pair clearly weren’t shinobi yet they had the Uzumaki hair and endurance. Around them corpses of their fallen comrades were being trampled as his force darted in and harried at them.

Riichi watched as the woman finally fell, her husband catching her and lowering her to the ground, his knees collapsing beneath him. Riichi’s forces watched as the man kissed his wife on the forehead, smoothing back her hair from her still and sweaty face before looking up directly at their commander.

“Well… Seems a bit pitiful that all your trained shinobi had to work together to take down some old civilians.” The old man chuckled. Riichi could hear his breath rasping in his throat and the struggle the old man was having at forming the breath and words together. He wouldn’t last long.

“Uzumaki tend to be troublesome.” Riichi replied dryly.

“Believe it.” The old man wheezed. “Was nice to know an old potter like myself could last long enough to see your plans foiled. Keiko would be happy too.”

Riichi bristled but stayed still as the old man fell still. His body was partially supported by his wife’s. The pair propped up together until one of his subordinates kicked them and they toppled onto their sides.

“Go after the children. Not a single child or being is to be spared.” Riichi commanded and his forces surged out of the village and into the hills and wooded groves of cherry and plum trees.

It was dark beneath the boughs. The bare branches of the trees twisted and contorted eerily against the clouds and wind rattled them together. It sounded like bones clacking and clicking. There was a yelp from up ahead and Riichi saw a young child trip.

A flurry of kunai hurtled towards the boy but never made contact. The roots of a tree burst from the soil and took the blades. A fox darted forward and tugged at the child’s sleeve, forcing them forward.

As if their presence was a signal, children burst from behind tree trunks and scurried after foxes that were slinking along, herding the children away from the shinobi.

Eager howls and snarls spilled from the shinobi, a hunt was to be had. They had seemingly forgotten the tree defending the child.

Riichi hung back as they soon remembered when branches whipped down and slapped weapons from hands, when they cracked down on backs and legs, when they wrapped around necks and hosted the shinobi into the air until they dangled futilely kicking and clawing at the branches holding them.

The forest was alive and wild and rabid. Riichi could hear his men being caught, tripped and beaten back. Not a single one made it after the children.

Fear was etched on the shinobi’s faces as they fled, retreating back to the ruined village where the only enemies remaining were the beasts that tried to defend the homes they began pillaging.

Riichi drew out paper bombs and flung them out into the trees. If he couldn’t reach the children through the trees, then he would burn the woods down first.

The wind snatched at the paper bombs with a howl. It ripped the paper tags to shreds before they could even detonate, whisking the scraps of paper up and away from the vulnerable wood and out over the ocean.

Riichi scowled and attempted the same move again. Again the wind took the tags but this time instead of ripping them up, it flung them back at him. He was forced to flee as they detonated close to him, sending him flying backwards and away from the trees.

Slammed onto his back he blinked blearily from the explosion. His ears were ringing and his vision was hazy. One side of his body felt as if it were ablaze.

He groaned and pushed himself up with his good arm, looking down and seeing his burnt torso, the flesh red and blistered and charred fragments of his clothing hanging off him. He blinked again.

There were demons coming out from amongst the trees.

Wicked grins, pointed ears and multiple tails. Slit pupils narrowed and focussed on him gleamed from bright eyes and rumbling snarls made the ground quake.

Fear sent a shiver through him. This accursed island and its beasts were coming for him.

He scrambled to his feet and ran. He ran and ran. Staggering and tripping his way over the corpses of Uzushiogakure’s fallen people, barging past his own men who sensed his fear and ceased their celebrations and pillaging to flee too.

The demons harried at their heels, joined by demons wheeling down from the sky to claw at them from above. Needle sharp teeth caught at his legs and a whimper of terror pealed from his lips.

The sky above burst, a torrent of ice-cold rain thundering down onto the fleeing invaders. The wind was equally vicious, driving at them with blasts of air that felt like hammers falling upon them.

Riichi’s men clutched their stolen treasures to their chests and fled as the demons hunted them. They fled out over the beach and onto the open water that roiled. Sharks surged up from the black-blue depths and tore limbs off and dragged shinobi beneath. Whales rolled and breached the surface slamming down and causing tidal waves.

Riichi felt the sting of the salt water on his burnt and mutilated body but he didn’t stop. He ran and ran and ran. The whirlpools span and tugged his forces beneath them. But they ran and ran and left those that fell behind.

By the time they had reached the mainland his force was greatly depleted. He had lost as many to Uzushio’s rage and animals as he had to the shinobi of Uzushiogakure.

Riichi wasted no time disbanding the remaining soldiers. They all knew exactly what would happen when the siege was complete. He would return to his Kage and those who belonged to their own villages would return to confirm their mission complete. Hired missing nin melted away, satisfied with their pay from the spoils of the village and terrified of remaining near the demonic land.

Riichi panted before heading towards his own village. He didn’t know what he would report to his Kage. He wouldn’t be believed if he said the plants, soil, wind, sea and animals had attacked them. He swallowed nervously. He would just say that the Uzushiogakure shinobi fought back fiercely but all (every single woman, man and child) had been eliminated.

And as far as anyone knew they had been. He would carry his secret failure at being bested by trees and wind to the grave. Being defeated and failing to slaughter the children would be his own personal shame that would never spill from his lips.

But, if, when he was no longer an active shinobi and haunted by the memories of Uzushio he would whisper drunkenly of the demons of Uzushio and the island that cursed you as soon as you laid eyes on it, well maybe that was just part of his guilt.

*

_A set of eyes had pinned him  
Became his version of a kingdom  
Now I know they’ll never hunt me_

_When she’s singing to me, “Glory”  
(And a hopeful rhythm woke within him)  
She’s singing to me, “Glory”  
I was only ever thinking ‘bout you, you know  
She’s singing to me, “Glory”_

Hotaru cradled her baby cousin and rocked her gently, shushing her with her own trembling breaths. Her aunt was a shinobi, an Uzumaki, a seal master and a proficient kunoichi. She had been in labour only hours ago. Little Mao had been born during the siege. Her mother screaming as the barrier that protected the village flickered and weakened with each hit on its surface.

Someone had weakened the seals. Had known where they were positioned and altered them subtly enough that they wouldn’t last a constant bombardment. She had heard her aunt cursing the invaders through her screams as Mao came into the world.

Her own kaa-chan, the twin sister of Mao’s mother had been holding her hand and wiping her sweaty brow, murmuring words of encouragement. Yoko-oba-chan had brought Mao into the world with a snarl of defiance and the barrier fell seconds later.

*

“Welcome to the world little Mao.” Yoko-oba-chan said and kissed her wailing baby. “Now, Hotaru-nee-chan is going to look after you whilst your Okaa-san goes and kicks butt.”

Hotaru scampered over and accepted her new little cousin swaddled in blankets and still soft and damp from her birth.

“She’s so tiny. Will she be okay without you oba-chan?” Hotaru asked, peering up at her and her Okaa-san.

Yoko-oba-chan grinned and wiped sweat off her brow. Okaa-san gave the exact same grin and began dressing her younger twin in her armour, bringing out their naginata. Okaa-san didn’t have armour of her own, dancers didn’t really need it, but she slipped on a spare chest plate Oba-chan had and tightened it firmly.

The two sisters looked glorious. Their red hair twisted up into identical buns on their heads with the Uzumaki crest emblazoned on their chests and backs.

“Mao will be fine. She has you to look after her, doesn’t she?” Yoko-oba-chan slapped her gently on the shoulder.

“Now, Hotaru. When we leave you need to go and find a way to the Uzumaki sanctuary. That’ll be the safest place for you and Mao-chan.” Okaa-san pressed her forehead against Hotaru’s and she held back tears. It felt like a goodbye. “Can you do that for me, my little dancer?”

Hotaru bit her lips and nodded.

“I can do that. I’ll look after Mao. Just, try and come back. Both of you.” Hotaru whimpered but didn’t cry.

“You bet we’ll do our best. Believe it!” Yoko-oba-chan swung her naginata elaborately and winked. Okaa-san rolled her eyes but mirrored her sister.

Hotaru watched as they left the house and she crept after them a few minutes later having gathered a bag of baby clothes and a few precious items.

“Come on Mao-chan. We’ve got to go and hide.” Hotaru made a sling and wrapped it over herself, tucking the new-born babe in and using her arms to cradle her and protect the fragile back. She was going to look after her little cousin.

*

Mao wouldn’t stop crying and Hotaru crouched down an alleyway and gently rocked the babe.

“Please Mao-chan. We won’t make it if you don’t stop crying.” She pleaded but the baby continued wailing.

A shadow fell across Hotaru’s shoulder and she whirled around, expecting an enemy to be looming over her. Instead a large silver fox with two tails yipped at her.

“Umm hello?” Hotaru mumbled and gently bounced Mao in her arms. The fox slunk forward and shoved its snout into the cloth swaddling Mao. The baby fell abruptly silent at the press of a warm damp nose and the musky scent of the reynard.

“Thanks. I think she’s frightened.” Hotaru said to the fox who flicked his tails and cocked his head on one side. He retreated to the end of the alleyway and paused waiting for Hotaru to readjust the baby. She trotted to catch up and then he led her deeper into the village and out towards the cherry grove exit.

“Wait! I’m supposed to go to the Uzumaki sanctuary.” Hotaru protested coming to a stop.

The silver fox barked and shook his head before coming back and grabbing her sleeve with his teeth, tugging her along and towards the gateway. Hotaru resisted but gave in. Everyone knew that if the foxes of Uzushio appeared you should follow them. They could be devious and mischievous but had never caused serious harm.

The reynard seemed pleased she had stopped resisting and led her deep into the labyrinth of tree trunks. When she glanced around, she spotted other people being led by foxes of all sizes, shapes and colours. Some had multiple tails too, more than her fox, but they were all leading children and a few pregnant women along, deeper into the trees.

“Where are we going?” Hotaru whispered and her fox yipped again but flicked his tails, curling them around her waist and encouraging her onward.

Mao hadn’t made a single sound since he had pressed his nose against her chubby cheek. Hotaru peeked into the sling and saw that the baby was staring up at her. Gold eyes peering so seriously up at her and the tufty hair on her head had finally dried. She took after her father, a Yayoi shinobi more than her mother, but Hotaru could see the Uzumaki in her nose and round face.

“Don’t worry Mao. We’re going to be fine. You’re Okaa-san and mine are protecting us and the village and they’ll come get us once it’s safe.” Hotaru crooned and Mao blinked back.

The foxes led all of them to a cave. Hotaru had lived on Uzushio her whole life and she never recalled there being a cave here. Not once.

The foxes’ tails flared up until small flames flickered on the tips and they led the way into the cave. Hotaru was one of the oldest children there, a teenager amongst many smaller and younger kids. She swallowed and looked around but no one else seemed eager to follow the foxes who were lining up along the cave and the tunnel that lay deeper within, illuminating their path.

Hotaru shifted Mao in her arms. “Guess it’s up to the Uzumaki to dive headfirst, huh Mao-chan?” She murmured. Her back straightened and she glided into the cave with all the grace and elegance her Okaa-san had drummed into her. After only a few steps she could hear the other younglings following on and let out a sigh of relief.

Sometimes it just took one person to lead the others. She wasn’t enjoying being the del facto leader however, especially when some of the pregnant women were much older than she. Then again, she could understand why they would be reticent to go into a cave, especially when their husbands, lovers and partners were fighting to defend them.

Hotaru’s fox was waiting and it was he who led them through a myriad of strange carved tunnels, deeper and deeper into Uzushio. She would have thought it would be cold this far underground, but it was surprisingly warm. A warmth like the best summer’s day spent on the beach, diving for clams and crabs, basking in the sun.

Her fox stopped at a dead end and Hotaru felt her heart stop. The fox snickered slightly and then barked twice. The cave surface melted away in golden lights to reveal a large chamber. Hotaru sniffed and wiped at the sweat that had gathered on her forehead before stepping inside.

There was a pulsating feeling of energy, warmth, _love_ in the cave. She gasped as it encircled her and Mao. This was Uzushio. She knew it in her bones and soul. The voice that spoke to her in dreams, the one who had been present since before her birth, who had sung to her as she grew in her Okaa-san’s womb.

Hotaru looked at her fox who had come into the cavern with her and he tilted his head to one side quizzically.

“This is Uzushio. You led us to her soul.” Hotaru murmured. Her guide yipped before jumping up onto a raised rock that protruded from the cave floor. Hotaru sank down and leaned against it, easing Mao out from the sling and resting her against her body.

The other children flooded into the cavern, each of them coming to the same realisation as Hotaru. This was a safe, sacred place. They wouldn’t be touched here. The golden light pouring from a vast and fathomless lake echoed the sentiment, filling them with comfort. Here they were safe, here Uzushio was guarding and protecting them.

*

Hotaru couldn’t tell how long it had been. More and more children had filled the cavern which didn’t seem to run out of room although she hadn’t seen the walls moving to expand. There were a few older civilians too, ones who had brought food and water.

The pool where the glowing lights were shining from hadn’t seemed dangerous, but they had all been reluctant to drink from it, even if the foxes held no such compunctions. It felt sacrilegious in some way.

The other adults had thankfully taken charge of the children and now they were all gathered listening to stories or sleeping. It was difficult. Although they felt safe there was still a pressing worry about the fate of their village.

The foxes had skulked into the cavern too and some had even allowed the children to pet them or curl up on their bushy tails to sleep. It was a small comfort and couldn’t compare to their families but for now it did.

Hotaru noticed her fox suddenly leap down from the rock above her and slink his way through the cavern to the entrance. A few short barks and all the foxes streamed out of the cavern. This abrupt departure startled some of the younger children and they began to cry quietly.

Hotaru stood up and cuddled Mao close. There were footsteps, human footsteps, in the tunnel leading to the cavern and they sounded too heavy to be children.

She held her breath and felt the rest of the room similarly tense. To her relief four shinobi stumbled in, some supporting the others.

“Yoko-oba-chan!” Hotaru cried and darted through the crowd of children to stop next to her aunt. The woman was missing an eye and the lower part of her left arm but there were very few other serious wounds on her that Hotaru could see.

“Hotaru-chan.” The woman sighed and wrapped her good arm around the girl. “I’m glad you are safe. You and Mao-chan.”

Hotaru peered behind her. The tunnel was empty and the wall which had disappeared was beginning to reform from the golden lights it had dissipated into.

“Wait – where’s Okaa-san?” She asked.

Yoko’s lip quivered and she took in a trembling breath. Hotaru felt her heart crack.

“No! No! Where’s Okaa-san? I have to get her!” Hotaru tried to pass Mao to her aunt but the woman wouldn’t take her.

“It’s too late Hotaru. Your Okaa-san died protecting the escape route for the children. She’s gone. I’m so sorry.” Yoko said.

Hotaru sank to her knees. Mao began to wail again. She mindlessly rocked her little cousin, mumbling nonsense too her. Yoko laid her hand on Hotaru’s head stroking her hair once, twice before turning to the remaining shinobi who had made it to the sanctuary.

“You know what to do. Take up position at the cardinal points. Seals on the ground and begin building up your chakra. I’ll see if some of the elders can build chakra up in the intercardinal. If we’re lucky we can muster up enough chakra. Otherwise… well. We’ll face that challenge if we have to. Believe it!”

The other shinobi made their way to the points indicated and Yoko strode through the cave, speaking to the elders and selecting four of them, handing them an elaborate scroll each and placing them in between the shinobi. Only one point remained and Yoko positioned herself there, unfurling her scroll and standing on it.

Chakra surged around her visibly, making her hair billow upwards and her clothing flap with its ferocity.

“Listen up kiddos. I’m afraid we have to go. We can’t fight off the attackers anymore and if we stay, we won’t survive.”

Some of the older children and teenagers protested. One of the pregnant women wailed but Yoko ignored them.

“We’re going to use a transportation seal. Hopefully, we have enough chakra between the eight of us to shift you all. It might be a bumpy ride and that’s the best-case scenario. Once the seal is activated, we will be scattered across the nations on the mainland, so I want anyone over the age of 16 to gather as many younglings as they can near to them. The closer grouped together you are the more likely it is that you will end up in the same place. Please, look after each other. Don’t tell anyone where you’re from. It’ll be safer that way.”

Yoko managed to smile. A big, broad, beautiful grin in her dirty face.

“But remember where you’re from. Remember who your parents were, your aunts, uncles, grandparents, friends, neighbours. Remember Uzushio and know that someday, we might make it back here.”

Hotaru staggered over to sit near Yoko-oba-chan, turning her back to the woman to protect Mao from the blistering strength of the woman’s chakra.

Around the room the other shinobi and the four elder’s chakra flared up, spiralling up the walls of the cavern to meet at the centre of the cavernous roof.

Hotaru found her eyes weeping at the fierce light their chakra was making and the wind that was whipping around the cavern in response to it.

Yoko screamed and so did the others as they poured more and more energy into the transportation seal.

“It’s not gonna be enough!” She said through gritted teeth.

Hotaru’s eyes widened.

“Please! Uzushio! Help us!” She begged the cavern. Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched Yoko and the others chakra begin to falter. It wasn’t going to be enough. They weren’t going to escape.

The lake of gold water burst upwards, tendrils of liquid surging to wrap around the shinobi and elders. The cavern thrummed and pulsed visibly as Uzushio answered Hotaru’s call. Power swelled and filled the space embracing each and every individual.

Then… they were gone.

Hotaru found herself on a grassy hill, overlooking a town that was laid out before them. She had no idea where they were, but Mao was in her arms and Yoko had collapsed onto her back. She put the baby back in her sling and gradually pulled Yoko down to lay on the soft grass.

The wind tickled her face, a caress filled with all the scents of home.

Alone with only the wind and a baby whose life would not be the same Hotaru wept.

There was whispering voice in her mind, fragile but glorious and Hotaru listened to it with all the longing and desperation she felt for her lost mother and homeland.

_Live. Live my children. Be glorious. One day you may come back. For my whirlpools are here, my oceans, beaches, cliffs, soil and caverns. My self is in you, and you are a part of me. Until we are reunited – **live**. _

*

_She’s everything the devil can’t be_

_She’s singing to me, “Glory” no  
Singing to me, “Glory”_

*

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some sugar if you liked it! Also did anyone recognise named or unnamed OC's? 
> 
> Translations:  
> Hiroto – fly far  
> Riichi – first advantage  
> Hotaru – firefly  
> Mao – dancing core  
> Yoko – child of the sun


End file.
